Spider-Man more like Spider-Girl
by runwithanime
Summary: Piper Parker aunt has terminal cancer and goes to stay with he godfather Logan. unknown to Logan, Piper is the superhero Spider-Man. Will Parker be able to make some new friends or enemies.


Ok here's chapter one, I'm not to happy with it and I probably will go back and rewrite it or something. I also decided to make Logan taller( did you know that wolverine is only 5'3 he's so short)

Warning: gender-bent characters, out of character-ness, weird pairing

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making a profit, I'm also totally broke

Chapter 1

oh great, lets just wrap this up

REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE REE

groaning as I woke up to possibly the most annoying alarm clock ever, I wonder why this is happening, not the alarm clock thing I had especially bought the darn thing because it was so annoying that no matter how little sleep I had gotten I would wake up.

Getting up from my bed was difficult, it was sorta like that feeling you sometimes get were you really don't want to deal with the world and all you want to do is hide under your cover and forget everything. Well that's about how it feels.

But before we get into that maybe I should introduce myself my name is Peter Ben Parker Just kidding its actually Piper Ben Parker female 15 going on 16 and cursing the Parker luck

I finally managed to get up and make my slow way to the bathroom when I get there I look in the mirror and make a distasteful face standing at about 5'8 with brown hair that's been chopped into a pixie style haircut for easy care, big hazel eyes, with a six pack that would make any guy jealous (not that it's such a great thing for a girl) and to think that it wasn't that long ago I was so flat I could pass as a lanky boy, and just in the pass year I've managed to develop a more full figure. Not that you would be able to tell with the baggy clothes I usually wear but with the new changes to my body it had made things more difficult with some of my after school activities

You see I, Piper Ben Parker, well I'm actually Spider-Man. That's right Spider-Man, you maybe thinking "wait a sec I thought you were a girl", well you see my story actually starts a little over two years ago.

ENTERING THE RECAP ZONE

I was a freshman student of Midtown High School, a total nerd and wimp. When my class went on a school field trip to Oscorp, Suffering since birth from what is called the Parker luck, I was bitten by a genetically altered spider and to wrap this thing up after getting home passing out and being sick the next day I had developed super strength, agility, flexibility, a healing factor, the ability to sick to almost all surfaces and something I like to call my spider sense, which acts a early warning detection system, on another note my eyesight cleared up and I gained a six pack. Now then all that was cool but you see after I had gained these ability I had decided to help Uncle Ben and Aunt May (see my parents died when I was a toddler and Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been raising me ever since) with the bills by competing in a wrestling match not that they would know, I won the match but I wasn't given all the money that was promised for winning, because of this I made the biggest mistake of my life. While I was leaving the owner was robbed. The robber passed right by me and I could have stopped him but I didn't feeling like it wasn't my problem. I will never be able to forgive myself for that instant. While leaving I noticed a commotion, walking towards it I saw my Uncle Ben laying on the sidewalk he had been shot and was dying. It turns out that Uncle Ben had tried to stop the robber that I let get away and the robber had shot him. I had been so angry and so I dressed up and tried searching for him to get my revenge and when I caught up with him I couldn't do it. I couldn't take my revenge, I remembered what Uncle Ben said "with great power comes great responsibility" I couldn't sink to this guys level. So from then on I have been trying to help others with my powers. The media dubbed me as Spider-Man and I never thought to correct them. For over two years I've been Spider-Man and now it may all come to an end.

For a few months now aunt may has been sick and just a week ago she had finally gotten back her test results from the doctors. Terminal cancer, and no cure. The doctors wanted to move aunt may into a hospital for around the clock care I didn't want them too but it was obviously for the best I wouldn't be able to take care of her but the doctors would. The only problem was what was going to happen to me I'm only 15 still considered a minor I would have to go into foster care. But apparently Aunt May had an idea.

"What about Logan" Aunt May suggested.

"Who" I asked

"Logan, your godfather, you remember him don't you, he took you hunting with your Uncle Ben sometimes" she explained

And I did vaguely remember him. I hadn't seen him since I was 10 or so. I remember that day a little too well for my taste. My godfather Logan had taken Uncle Ben and myself hunting. It had been the first time I had ever seen something killed, that poor deer. Logan had always been pretty scary to me as a child. He had seemed so big and hairy I also remember Uncle Ben saying he suffered from PTSD or something. Anyway it seemed that Aunt May thought this was the best idea ever.

I had left the hospital to gather some of Aunt May's things, when I had gotten back Aunt May had looked very please with herself. She then explained that she had managed to get ahold of Logan and after Explaining the situation to him, he had agreed to be my legal guardian. I wanted to scream things where moving to fast but I simply smiled and said how great that was.

Aunt May agreed and said, " oh Piper guess what Mr Logan says that he's currently teaching at a school for the gifted isn't that wonderful apparently there excited to have you as a student there."

I nodded to her while smiling the whole time, all I could think about was how I remembered Logan looking when I was a kid. He was big, scary, and hairy, at one time I had even thought he was the missing link. I actually asked him if he was one time. What type of school would hire that kind of a guy anyway.

NOW LEAVING RECAP ZONE

Picking up some of my last boxes I headed to the doorway. The moving van was coming later and had said to just leave my boxes by the door and they'd pick them up.

I had already made arrangements for someone else to temporary take over my patrol root. So for the next couple of weeks I should be able to settle into this so called school for the gifted.

Looking around the empty house I heard a knock at the door, I headed over to it and opened it standing in front of me was a man of about 5'6 with a muscled build wearing jeans a white t shirt, a leather jacket cowboy boots and a cowboy hat

As looking at this man the passing thought that entered my mind was 'I remember him being taller'

To be continued

I find this first chapter really boring but that's because I'm using it to explain what's going on and setting up the scene.

The pairings for piper that im thinking about right now is Johnny Storm, Gambit, kid galatic, Iron Fist

I really want so out there pairing you know

Please reviews, reviews will make me update faster


End file.
